Sacrifices For Her
by kurenai cakes
Summary: The ultimate sacrifice has been made. It was a rash decision, but Hinata had done it for her, her little sister. And now she must live with the consequences of her actions. What she didn't expect was for Shikamaru to stand by her side, all the while making sacrifices of his own in her namesake.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. This just came to me the other day and since my ideas for my other stories are going nowhere, I decided to type this up and let you guys decide if you like it or not. I know that the concept may be a little overdone, but this was just begging to be published.**

**I know that a lot has happened during the past few arcs of the Manga and Anime, and I'm not caught up. So please bear with me because most of this probably won't take place during those arcs. **

******I own nothing but my plotline and the rest is brought to you from the wonderfully creative mind of Mr. Masashi Kishimoto.**

** ~ Kurenai Cakes**

**CHAPTER 1: THE ULTIMATUM**

The people of the Hyuga Clan is known for many things in the Ninja World. Their physical similarities-pale, nearly colorless eyes, brown/black hair, fair to pale skin complexion. Their Byakugan and Gentle Fist Fighting Techniques. Their immense strength and chakra control. The division of the clan into two section, houses, the Main and Branch houses- the main house denoted by their un-marred foreheads and the Branch house denoted by the menacing **X** on each and every one of their foreheads. Their inherent dominating personalities. Their moral righteousness and major superiority complexes. Their ability to be deadly calm in the face of the most heinous of situations. It was to be assumed that all Hyuga born into the world would follow this template that had been created from thousands of years of incesuous marriages within the clan's long history. But all of that was debunked when she came into the world.

**.**

**Hinata**

**.**

She was sweet and kind and docile and not very strong and had a major inferiority complex and was easily panicked. She was not like any Hyuga of the past or the present. And yet she strived for the 'stoic perfection' that her family was known throughout the Ninja World for. She didn't quite reach the high expectations that her demanding clan placed her young self, but she exceeded her own. She opened herself up to new friends, learned to control her emotions as well as her chakra, trained herself in the ways of the Hyuga all the while altering the family's traditional techniques to fit her fighting style. Though she wasn't the best kunoichi in Konoha, she had made a name for herself: Hinata Hyuga,a member of Team Eight/ Team Kurenai, a chunin, godmother of Kurenai and the dearly departed Asuma's darling daughter Ai, and a part time medic nin. She was a formidable opponent to all of the enemies she encountered. She'd face those stronger than she was with a somewhat brave face and put all of her strength into defeating them. If she couldn't, she take the defeat as a painful learning experience and keep pushing forward.

At first this tenacity only served to try to get approval from her father and the rest of the Hyuga Clan; she was halfway successful for her father was the only one that she pleased. Then it was to try to get Naruto to open his Sakura-misted eyes to see that she was with him, fighting along side him, for him, because she was in love with him. When he didn't notice her valiant efforts to appeal to him, Hinata began to realize that her first love would always remain unrequited, and so she began to push those feelings aside in favor of being content with his meaningful friendship. And when he finally got with Sakura, it didn't hurt so bad. Hinata was honestly put on a brave face and smile for them, a real smile.

Hinata had grown into the sixteen year old young lady that she was now, but all of that progress with shattered when she attended the latest clan meeting.

Each and every clan member was seated on a pillow, legs crossed. Branch on the left side of the room facing the Main house who were all seated on the right, also facing their clan counterparts. A large space divided the room and Hiashi sat here near the wall. The Branch elders to his left and the Main house elders to his right.

_Topic of Conversation: Hanabi and Hinata and one of them finally receiving the cursed seal_

The two sisters sat beside each other Hinata first and then Hanabi, closest to their their father on the right though they weren't facing him. They too faced their Branch family members, two of which included Neji and Ko who sat facing the sisters directly, their profiles exposed to clan leader's piercing white gaze. The girls were supposed to be facing their 'aunts' and 'uncles' and 'cousins', but instead their heads were bowed as the words of an elder washed over them.

"Too long have we allowed these girls to live above the rules. They should be forced to obey the traditions of our family that have been kept alive for centuries. The youngest should receive the seal and be cast into the Branch living quaters." The old man's voice was deep, powerfully opposing his graying hair and his old age-more than eighty. Hinata, even with her head down could 'see' her little sister's eyes widen and tinny trembles racking her petite frame. It took all of the older girl's strength not reach out to her sister and soothe the fear coursing through both of their veins.

"You cannot expect me to ask that of them when I have not chosen my successor. As we all know I disowned Hinata when she was younger, but as she began to show promise in her training and ninja career, both she and her sister have now become viable for the role as the next clan leader. " Hiashi reasoned. It had been his plan all along to keep the sister's in a competition of who would become heir, slowing down the decision of who would get the cursed seal- if he had his way neither would. It was a clever ploy that the clan elders began to see through not too long ago. " They have a right to compete for the-"

He never got a chance to finish his statement before another elder, a female elder spoke. "They have no such right. The leadership of the clan has always been given to the eldest child of the leader before. Hizashi had no choice in the matter and he was put into the Branch house just as you father's younger sister was before him." You could hear the aristocracy in her tone( that's the high moral righteousness that was mentioned earlier), denoting her Main house standing.

"Ah yes, but it should be taken into consideration that Hiashi's first born is nothing but a weakling in comparison to the promise that Hanabi has shown." Hinata's head snapped up when the dreaded 'w' word was spoken into existence. Tears welled up in her tear ducts, causing the pale lavender eyes to gloss over in pain. She caught Neji's pale blue gaze which was narrowed in anger. His fists were balled up on each side of him and he looked as if he would lunge at the man speaking. As the man kept going, berating Hinata, Neji's anger began to manifest in a shaking frame, coiling like an angry snake. Hinata locked her eyes onto his where she held his furious gaze and shook her head. If he attacked, his seal would be activated. 'He's not worth it,' she willed her eyes to say. 'I'm not worth you getting killed.' The man's voice droned on. " I for one do not want to leave the clan in the hands of such a young naive and incompetent little girl."

"You will do your best to mind your tone next time you speak lest you want to lose your tongue." Hiashi's voice was calm, but the contempt he held against the man's opinion dripped from every word in that sentence, "I will not let you disrespect my daughter like that again."

" I do not believe that that is a fair assessment. Young Hinata has trained over the years, growing stronger each day just as her sister has. While she may not excel in every part of being a ninja, she is still worthy of the seat as Clan head, which has been promised to her since she has come into this world. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

For the most part the meeting continued like that. An elder would oh-so-kindly bring up one of Hinata' many flaws only to have another elder counteract it with one of her improvements only to have another elder bring up how even with these improvements, Hanabi's natural talent and skill and leadership capabilities far exceeded her own. By the end of the meeting, or as it should be called roast, Hinata was ready to run to her room and ball her eyes out. And still no decision had been made. Ultimately elders forced the Clan Head into a corner where he would have only until Hanabi's thirteenth birthday in March-it was already May- to decide which daughter would be his successor. The daughter would then continue to be groomed in the ancient ways of the Hyuga for her upcoming throne. The other, less fortunate daughter would be branded with the cursed mark of the Branch and be forced to remain outside of the main compound where her home used to be.

As soon as the meeting was adjourned, the daughters of the Clan Head rushed out first, hand in hand, and towards Hinata's room. When the warmth of the light lavender walls surrounded them, the younger sister let her facade of composure crack as she hugged sister. Tears streaked down both round faces as the older tried to console the younger.

"H-Hanabi, e-everything w-will be fine. I-I'll fix it I p-promise, " Hinata stuttered as she held her sister close.

**Tell me what you think. Thanks For Reading!**

**~Kurenai Cakes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again. I don't know if this is really good, but it was the first thing that I came up with, so I went with it. (I think that mind frame will occur throughout most of this story.) **

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys are awesome for reading. **

**I own nothing but my plotline and the rest is brought to you from the wonderfully creative mind of Mr. Masashi Kishimoto.**

*** If my calculations are right, Kurenai's baby should be one or almost one, meaning that she can talk a little bit (totally basing this off my experiences with my little cousins)**

**~ Kurenai Cakes**

**CHAPTER 2: **

**THE POWER OF AI**

The birth of a child brings about many changes. It forces the mother and father to make preparations, get closer and create the world for the child. The job is meant for two. Mother and father, but sometimes unfortunate circumstances can shatter these preparations and hopes and expectations of parenthood.

The likelihood of unfortunate circumstances occurring is normally not that high. Unless one or both of the parents-to-be are shinobi. Such is the case of Ai Sarutobi, daughter of Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi. The death of the unborn child's father forced the pregnant kunoichi to not only to push her mourning for the love of her life aside and prepare to have the baby alone, but to stand on the sidelines as the leader of the Akatsuki, the group responsible for Asuma's death came to Konoha and destroyed everything that she, Asuma and the rest of the Shinobi of the Leaf fought to protect on a daily basis. Even still Pein was defeated and mostly all of the damage he wrecked was fixed. Their baby girl was born and Kurenai was thrust into the life of single-motherhood. But she wasn't alone as she had expected to be. Both her and Asuma's teams took an active role in Ai's life. The teens pulled together, altering their young, hectic lives in order help Kurenai. They were a constant in Ai's life, her family. The most prominent figures, of course, were Shikamaru and Hinata, the baby's godparents.

And an unlikely friendship was formed. Sure they were 'friends' by association, always linked together by their age group, being a part of the Konoha 11, and rank as Chunin. But they had never really been close or talked for more than five minutes for that matter. All that changed when their senseis' daughter was born.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**With Hinata**

Hinata sat in Kurenai's living room, the older ninja having gone out to train, leaving the blunette to babysit Ai. The little girl was asleep now leaving Hinata alone to her rampant thoughts.

How was she going to deflect the impending doom coming either her or her sister's way. The cursed mark would be branded onto one of them whether they liked it or not, separating the marred from the unblemished. Though Hinata could honestly say that she would rather die than be caged by the wretched mark, she could not cast the fate onto her younger sibling either. Both her and Hanabi's futures would be scarred from the mark whether they received it or not.

Hinata was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door open. Actually she didn't know that she wasn't alone until a hand waved in front of herself. Jumping slightly, Hinata looked up only to be met with tan skin, dark brown eyes, and a spiky ponytail of jet black locks. (He'd come by the apartment when he had free time to see Ai, so much so that Kurenai gave him a key, just as she had done for Hinata.)

"O-oh Sh-Shikamaru," Hinata stuttered out, her face reddening in embarrassment.

"Hey," he plopped down next to her on the couch. And then he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. Under normal circumstances with other people, Hinata would feel uncomfortable with the silence. Even when Shino didn't speak, Kiba more than made up for it. With Neji, they would speak in one line statements. With Naruto and Sakura, Ino and Choji, Lee and Choji it was never quiet; conversation was a part of their interaction whether she participated or not. But with Shikamaru, he just didn't talk much because he felt that conversations were troublesome, interrupting the zen of cloud gazing, playing shogi or taking a nap. Sitting in silence was a staple in the Shika-Hina friendship. This normally left her to her thoughts as he slept, which was the case now.

But the more she thought on the subject of the cursed seal, the more she wanted to go to the bathroom and retch the food that she forced herself to eat at seal would be enough to diminish her proud sister to a pile of nothing flesh and bone, mentally broken into robotic compliance, especially with Hanabi's wild nature. Hinata had been forced to see the mark in action only a couple of times before, but that didn't stop her from imagining her sister in that agonizing position.

Flashes of her sister lying on the ground writhing in agony, a menacing green glow coming from her forehead as she cried and clawed at the sides of her head to lessen the pain were constant within Hinata's overactive imagination.

'_That can't happen to her. I won't let it. I can't.' Hinata thought. 'But how are you going to do it, though?'_

Dammit this was so frustrating. Every time she contemplated finding a solution, she came up blank. Roughly Hinata ran her hand right hand through her bangs, yanking a few strands out in the process. She closed her eyes against the headache forming beneath at her temple. There was no way around it. One of them would be branded.

**With Shikamaru **

She wasn't quiet or still like she normally was. TROUBLESOME. Opening one eye slightly, he studied her. Shikamaru could see Hinata as she rocked back and forth, gripping her hair with one hand and biting the fingers of the other one. She looked as if she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. And normally he wouldn't get involved, but her actions were worrying him.

"Hinata?"

"Have you ever like you're trapped in a maze and wherever you turn, you're engulfed in darkness?"

He sighed. Riddles. When people went this far as to use these kinds of deep and depressing mind ramblings, they were in deep turmoil, nearly falling apart. It was a really dramatic cry for help that usually roped the friend sitting next to the drama-king or queen into a conversation. Troublesome... And yet the fact that Hinata wasn't a drama queen or intentionally over emotional in front of others-she tried to hide her inner thoughts feeling as if she'd be a burden to other if she talked to them about it-alone meant that whatever she was going through was major. Too major to be ignored.

Sitting up from his reclining position, the Nara took Hinata's left hand, the one that she was biting in his. Shocked by the contact, the Hyuga's eyes darted to his. "Is everything alright?" he reluctantly asked.

A faint blush hued her cheeks as she lightly pulled back her hand, clutching it to her chest along with her right hand, which she removed from her hair. "Y-yes?"

"If it is, why does it sound like you're asking me? What's going on?"

"No-nothing I can't ha-handle," they both know that she's lying. He just couldn't figure what she was hiding. And the fact that she was trying to shut him out when he didn't know why meant that he was at some sort of disadvantage. So he called her out on her lie, something that he wouldn't normally do if someone tried to hide their problems. '_It's because she's Ai's godmother.' _he reasoned. It was a valid reason, but was it the true reason he was probing into her life? '_No.'_

Her eyes widened even more than the last time. "W-what?"

"You're lying." he repeated.

"It's my family."

Before he could reply, Ai let out a piercing cry that cut through the conversation before it could begin. The Huyga let out a quiet murmur of 'I'll get her' before she quickly rose and went into the nursery. After a while the wail, from the baby calmed and Hinata and Ai emerged from the nursery. The baby was clad in a yellow onesie.

"Sika! Sika!" dark haired little girl squealed as she bounced in the blunette's arms. Ai's arms flailed wildly as she reached for the Nara. It didn't take long before, she was in Shikamaru's arms, her dark brown eyes that reminded him so much of Asuma shining brightly up at him.

He was in the middle of strangely amusing game of 'peek-a-boo' when Hinata got up, stuttered that she had to go and to tell Kurenai that something had come up so she had to leave.

He knew that she was lying because there was no call for a mission or Kiba and Shino didn't come barging in.

"You can always talk to me if you need to." he said as she reached for the door handle. He knew he struck a chord for the hand reaching for the piece of brass hesitated for a moment before she opened the door and left.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**With Hinata**

Once she left Kurenai's apartment-she knew that Ai was in good hands-Hinata ended up walking around the village until she was at the ramen stand. ' _I guess I'm hungry.'_

Walking into the restaurant, Hinata was greeted with various of faces that she had seen around the village, most sitting together, a bowl of ramen in front of them and chopsticks in hand. And then she was met with the shoulder length dark brown hair and pale blue eyes of someone very familiar.

"Sister?" it was Hanabi. She was eating alone, probably after sending her guardian-Hachiro- away to lurk in the shadows. '_Ko's probably with him now.'_

"Hey Hinata, what're you doing here?"

Before she could answer, a low growling sound spoke up, stealing the words from her mouth. Soon Hinata joined her sister, steaming bowl of pork ramen in front of her. As the meal went on Hinata couldn't help, but stare at the liveliness that her sister exemplified as she talked about her training with their father. Hanabi was the product of luxury, exemplary training and beauty. The cursed seal would put a damper on her spirits, destroying all that made Hanabi... her. It was probably an unfair assessment. There were many branded Hyugas before her and there would many after her. They each had to crawl out from under the pain of the mark to find a way to live a semblance of life, knowing all the while one false step could lead them to on the ground screaming their lungs out as their seal was activated.

**.**

**.**

**.**

After finishing their meals, Hanabi and Hinata set out on the path to the Hyuga compound. As they neared their home, Hanabi's footfall began to get slower and slower until the young kunoichi stopped altogether.

"Hanabi?"

"I hate that house." It didn't take much thinking to realise what her sister meant. She hated the aristocracy that resided within the Hyuga house. The main house elders with sticks so far up their asses who thought they were gods to the branch house. In a sick way they were their gods. Was that how was supposed to be? No, but there was no way to radically sway the people whose views derived from hundreds of years of ingrained tradition.

"I-I know." Hinata whispered. It was all she could say.

"They're trying to tear us apart." Hanabi whispered, tears welling up in her pale blue eyes. It took all Hinata had not to shed her tears that were probably mirrored in her own eyes.

"I-I know, Hanabi" Again, it was all she could say. Hanabi was on the verge of a mental breakdown, one that couldn't be avoided and Hinata had to put her fears aside for her sister, who needed her to be strong for both of them.

"You know? You KNOW...YOU KNOW! DAMMIT SAY SOMETHING ELSE BESIDES YOU KNOW! EVERYTHING IS GOING TO FALL... fall apart. It's going to go to hell. We're going to be pit against each other and-" the younger sister cut herself off before the cursed words could roll off her tongue and she was choked by sobs. Hinata's only remedy was a hug.

"Everything will be okay Hanabi."

"How do you know?"

**.**

It took awhile for her to calm down, but when Hanabi did, Hinata led her through the gates of the compound and back to her room, Hanabi sleeping here for a few days now. Each sister prepared for bed, though the younger sibling had encountered another bout of tears. '

"I lo-ove y-ou si-sister." Hinata whispered once she got Hanabi to calm down once more.

"I love you, too Hinata"

'_Hanabi won't be able to adjust to the life. of a branch ...But maybe I can.' _

**.**

**Later That Night**

Hinata quickly got out of the bed as soon as Hanabi's breathing evened out as deep sleep took all of her consciousness away. The young girl had cried herself to sleep, lulled both by her own tears and the soft promises of ' everything will be fine' made by Hinata.

Hinata silently walked to the door that led her to the hallway and left out. After closing the door behind her, she turned around only to be met with the sight of Neji leaning on the opposite wall, arms crossed. His mark was uncovered, revealing and angry green X, a beacon of what could mar either her sister's forehead or her own in the very near future. She didn't need to question why he was here; it was to talk about the grim future. She hoped he would have an elaborate plan to help, but what he said shocked her.

"Run."

It was a simple word, one that held so many possibilities. She could run, leaving Konoha behind and escape the cursed seal. She could settle down in some quaint village that no one had ever heard of or travelled to, get married, have children unaffected by the aristocracy of the Hyuga Clan. Her life could be _perfect_. But it was-

"It's a delusion brother. I'll become a r-rogue nin. And if I'm caught, I could be ex-executed, " she whispered in response, her hopes deflating. If Neji... the prodigious Hyuga Neji didn't have a plan, they were royally screwed. There was no way around the elders' orders.

"We're going to lose. There's no way around it. Is there?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.

"What are you going to do?" His face was contorted in sadness.

It was a simple question, one that she could honestly answer without hesitation. She knew one thing for sure.

"I'm going to find a way to make sure that Hanabi comes out of this ordeal unscathed."

Neji's pale blue eyes widened slightly at the foolish declaration. '_She's going to sacrifice herself in place of Hanabi. '_

She was so determined, and he'd only seen that look a handful of times, most of which left her bleeding profusely or heartbroken. Only one thought came to mind, the catalyst behind her determination. '_Damn you Naruto.'_

He pushed himself from the wall and stood in front of her for a few seconds. Then he leaned down, his face directly above hers as she looked up at him, and kissed her forehead-directly where the future mark would be. "Then you'll suffer the same fate as the rest of us. "

"I love you, brother." she whispered when he pulled away.

"And I you... sister." with that, Neji walked away, leaving Hinata alone.

**I realize that this is probably a slow start, but that's just how it came out. This story will probably be a little lengthy. **

**Tell me what you think. If you don't like it, I'll probably end up rewriting it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Kurenai Cakes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again. Um, again I don't know if this is good or not; this chapter just got a life of it's own. I am proud of it though. It may be kind of sad; blame the music I listen to. **

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys are awesome for reading. **

**I own nothing but my plotline and the rest is brought to you from the wonderfully creative mind of Mr. Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**When your values are clear to you, making decisions becomes easier.~**__**Roy E. Disney**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : DECISIONS**

**With Hinata and Hiashi**

After her conversation with Neji, she ends up here. With him. She sits across the dark mahogany table from her father, tea in front of them, eyes staring at each other.

He's trying to analyze this person in front of him, his daughter. At least she's supposed to be his daughter, but when he looks at her, he only sees his wife. Back straight. Determined eyes. Straight face seriousness. Characteristics of his lovely Haruhi.***** An insufferable silence clutches at their souls as her statement from a moment earlier lingers in the air.

"_Choose Hanabi as heir."_

"Hinata-" he begins to speak, but she cuts him off.

The "_we'll find another way" _he was going to say is shattered. The idle words are hopeful, another delusion that they can't afford, but he has to assure of somehow that he will fix this. Because he's her father. Because he made a promise.

"F-father," she whispers " there is no other way. I-it has to be this way."

She's right. He knows with every fiber of his being that she's right, but by Kami, he wishes it wasn't so. She's his little girl, both of them are. He should be able to protect them from this, the thing that tore him and his brother apart, the thing that stunted Hinata and Neji's relationship. But he can't and it's so damn frustrating. Hiashi closes his eyes, taking the index finger from each hand and rubbing his temples in circular motions.

**.**

When he reopens his eyes, she sees how tired he is. The dark circles. The nearly drooping eyes. The stubble on his chin. The pungent smell of hot coffee. He looks ragged even in his clean clothes.

**.**

He knows that face: when eyes squint, cheeks puff out a little and the bottom lip is tucked between teeth. She was thinking. "Wh-when was the last time you slept, father?"

"I'm fine."

Her accusing gaze somewhat intensifies, reminding him of his late wife, that look she used to give him when he would skip a meal or sleep in the name of being Clan Head. He stares at her for a moment; she stares right back, eyes never leaving his. '_I can't lie to her.'_

"I haven't slept in a couple of days. Not since, the elders' verdict."

"You need sleep, father."

"As do you daughter." Her eyes widened a little bit more, as if he couldn't see the bags under her pale lavender eyes, her face drained of all the liveliness that came with a good night's rest. The poor girl looked as if she would fall on her face at any moment.

"You first?" it's a challenge, one that he can't say no to, but he has to stave off crawling into his empty bed-cold sheets and loneliness- to finish discussing the sacrifice that she was about to make.

"Don't change the subject, Hinata. Do you know what you're trying to do? What you might be throwing away?" His voice cracks, undermining the emotion repressing mantra that has been forced into his brain since he was a child.

**.**

She looks down at that. Normally those who are sealed when the heir turns the age of three are young, between the ages of two and five- young enough to barely or somewhat understand the seriousness of the situation and be unfocused on their possible ninja career. Their chakra pathways haven't started to strengthen enough to handle doing their family jutsu, so they haven't begun their chakra control training. Those born years before the heir has come into existence or after the heir's three years of existence, are sealed when they are two, no exceptions for the same reason as stated before. This may seem cruel, but it's the only way for the child's chakra system to recover from the burden of the seal, to function beyond the strain placed upon them. And this system has proven successful plenty of times; many competent nin are sealed members of the Hyuga Clan. However when someone is sealed after the age of five, the chances of the child, teen or adult recovering from strain of the seal is diminished exponentially. Common side effects: damage to the chakra system and heart (the person can't do the Gentle Fist Technique or exert much chakra), going blind(Byakugan damaged beyond repair), death-each of which diminish the likelihood of a ninja career.

"I-it's a r-risk either way f-father. Both H-Hanabi and I are over the age li-limit. We both face the risk of the same side ef-effects." She stutters out, the impact of her words hitting her harder than when she first decided that she would let Hanabi be heir. Her career as a kunoichi could be over. As a matter of fact **it is over**.

When a chakra pathway is damaged by a member of the Hyuga Clan, depending on the extent of the damage, the injured person can recover for the most part if they are allowed to live. But when the primary intent is to kill, the amount of damage done by the Hyuga to an opponent can lead to certain death, and even if this Hyuga is somehow stopped from the delivering the final blow, the injured person, although spared is faced with health complications even after all of their wounds and their chakra system are 'healed.' Such is the case of the battle between Neji and Hinata during the Chunin Exams. His intent, though widely different from what it was now, was to **kill** her in that arena. He closed nearly every major chakra point on her upper body and some vital ones on her legs when he deflected her kicks, which in turn slowed the amount of chakra and blood flowing to her heart. After the battle, her heart stopped and skipped beats several times after it was started back up again. It's an injury that she is still dealing with if the monthly check ups by th Hokage herself and the pills that Hinata has to take are any indication.

That coupled with the strain that the seal would place upon her body, would kill her career if it didn't get her first. All the people she would leave behind. All the people she would never get to say goodbye to.

'_But it'll be alright. At least Hanabi will be spared.'_ That somewhat comforts her nerves, if only just a little.

**.**

Hiasi watches his eldest daughter's face go even paler than before in realization of what she is doing to her future, the one that she had fought tooth and nail to have.

"Hinata-" He begins again, this time knowing that there is nothing that he can say but "you've worked so hard."

It's a useless utterance of what they both knew. She had been working hard since she began, to get over her insecurities and learn from her failings. And all that work did wonders for not only her self esteem, but abilities also.

Her averted gaze returns to his again, a determined look upon her face. "A father should never have to choose between his children, so I'm making the choice for you." She didn't stutter, a sure sign of her seriousness. She smiles, eyes shining so bright with tears. And in that moment he is reminded of Hizashi the night he left for his execution. He decided just has Hinata was doing now to face the unknown for their sibling, their rival in every sense of the word. And Hiahi knows now as he did then, that he could do nothing to stop the upcoming tragedy. He was powerless, an unbecoming sentiment in regards to the strongest ninja in the clan: **Hiashi Hyuga-the Hiashi Hyuga felt and in fact was POWERLESS.** He just hoped that she would survive.

He stands when she does, both about to retreat to their rooms. Him to his empty bed and the picture of his wife. Her to Hanabi with the weight of her decision. As she reaches for the door handle, he places a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around. And then he hugs her, leaning down to wrap his arms around her like he used to. "I'm so proud of you"

She clutches onto him like a small child and finally allows her tears to fall, soaking into the expensive fabric of his robe. "I love you, father" she hiccups.

He gives as good as he gets, holding onto her with all of his might. "As I love you daughter." '_I haven't said that enough.'_ He pauses for a moment. "I'll alert the elders of your decision first thing in the morning. I trust that you'll alert your teammates and sensei of your decision as well."

She nods into his chest, not trusting her voice. He eventually leads her to her bedroom, practically tucking her in next to Hanabi in the process. And before he leaves for his own bedroom, he places a kiss upon both his daughters foreheads.

When he's finally settled in his bed, weary eyes turn to the small wooden frame containing the family portrait taken _oh so_ long ago that resides on the bedside table. Hiashi stands next to Haruhi, who's holding the one year old Hanabi, and the five year old Hinata standing in front of her parents. All smiles. That was before... and now he wishes for nothing more than to return to that happen time, before everyone's decisions, although years apart, began to affect his family, leading them here.

The decision decades and decades ago to create two branches within the family.

Hizashi decided to take Hiashi's place and died.

The elders decided to seal Haruhi, effectively destroying not only her sight but her soul .

Haruhi's decision to _depart_, leaving their young daughters to grow up without a real maternal figure.

And now a very similar set of events was occurring, though this time fate had chosen a new set of young victims.

**.**

**.**

**With Hinata**

The next morning, Hinata wakes to find herself alone. It doesn't bother her anyways as she goes into the bathroom adjoined to her bedroom to shower, brush her teeth, and go through the rest of her morning routine . When she is finished, she finds herself foregoing her usual lavender, cream and blue ensemble.

'_Why bother wearing your ninja attire if you're not going to be a ninja anymore.' _She thinks. It's a logical assessment since she decided in her sleepless night that she would give up her ninja career. The seal would most likely damage ber body to the point that she wouldn't be able to perform as a nin in any field, meaning that she couldn't participate on the team anymore-it was something she dreaded having to do especially since they worked so hard to get where they were now. Shino. Kiba. Akamaru. Kurenai. They were a part of her, all the times they shared. They were her family. But she has to give it up, so they can find someone to replace her. It saddens her but she finds solace that they she can be replaced by someone. _By someone better._

She ends up in front of her closet, looking at the long forgotten kimonos hanging there. After much consideration, she ends up choosing a pale lavender kimono with dark purple and blue butterflies and a dark purple obi. When she's dressed, she goes to make sure check her appearance in the mirror, put her forehead protector in it's signature position around her neck-the action seeming so much more strenuous than it used to-, and brush her hair. And when everything was in place, she leaves, foregoing breakfast. She probably wouldn't be able to keep it down anyway. Destination: The Hokage's Office.

**.**

**.**

When she arrives, Hinata is lead by Shizune into the office where Team Asuma and Kakashi had just turned in a mission report.

Walking into the room Hinata is aware that the previous conversation dies as she enters. She can feel eyes on her, but she can't back down. Not from this, no matter how much she wants to. '_This is for Hanabi, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and sensei.' _The phase is repeated until the mantra takes hold. _THIS IS FOR THEM._

Hinata bows, only coming back up when the Hokage addresses her. "Hey Hinata, I don't remember you being on the schedule today."

"O-oh u-um, I-I'm not. Shi-shizune said it would be okay to come in."

"It's fine. We were just about to wrap up." the weird thing about this is that no one from the team makes a move to leave, but Hinata forces herself to not pay attention to that."So what can I do for you? ..." the busty blonde trails off as Hinata wrings her hands together, nervously. "What's wrong?"

Not trusting her voice, Hinata forces her shaking hands apart and they go to the back of her neck. Feeling for the knot of the black fabric, she gently tugs on it, loosening it. And when the fabric falls forward, her hands catch it, the cool metal of the protector against her burning skin. Then she folds the protector neatly and places it on the edge of Tsunade's desk. A gasp resounds in the room, one that can only be attributed to Ino Yamanaka. And when her eyes finally come up from the floor, Hinata sees that the Hokage is staring right at her, brown eyes furious and chakra flaring somewhat wildly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hinata." the older woman hisses. The tone frightens the younger girl, causing her introverted personality to return in full force. She's opens her mouth a couple of times only to snap it shut once more.

Tsunade waves her hand, signaling for the Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kakashi to depart. At least that's what Hinata assumes when the door closes and no one is in her peripheral anymore. When the door closes, Tsunade addresses her again. "I'm waiting, Hyuga." the impatience in the Hokage's voice doesn't escape Hinata.

But... There is nothing that she can say; no words describe what she's going to do, and as a result, a panic begins to set in. Air escapes her lungs and her chest feels compressed. '_It hurts. It hurts.' _IT HURTS!

The weight of her decisions-to get the seal and give up her career- hits her again, only more forcefully. She's going to lose everything, disappoint everyone, and become a cursed bird. And she can't just outright tell Tsunade, The FREAKING HOKAGE, that. Clan matters are supposed to be private; the Hokage isn't to be involved. The fact that Hinata is a Freaking Hyuga..that damn pride that she has been forced to 'protect' in spite of her own happiness keeps her mouth from budging. _DAMMIT THERE IS NOTHING TO SAY!_

And in that moment Hinata becomes a scared little girl again, so she bolts. Sweaty hands hastily twist the doorknob. Once the door obstacle is passed, Hinata forces chakra into her sandaled feet.

She ignores the yells of Tsunade to 'GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!'

She ignores Ino, who apparently waited outside the office for her.

She ignores Shizune as she runs out of the building.

She ignores everything and just runs, not even realizing that she was in the private lands of the Nara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**With Shikamaru**

He's staring at the clouds, lying in the middle of a meadow within the family land. At least he's supposed to be, but his mind is rampant, trying to process what he'd just seen. What she...Hinata had just done.

She gave back her forehead protector. The lazy nin wasn't too keen for dramatics, but the forehead protector was sacred to a ninja. It signified their graduation from the academy and becoming a genin and later a chunin and maybe later a jonin, their loyalty to their village, their vow to protect those within that village. To just give it back like that was not only a blatant disregard for all the things that you said to stand for, but it was an action resembling what a nin did before they left... Like what Sasuke did.

All the possibilities that came with that action. Was she sick? Was she defecting from Konoha? What was up with her?

Then his mind goes back to the conversation that the two had the day before, her response at least.

"_It's my family."_

He doesn't get to dwell on what she meant by that before a rustling in the brush alerts him to another presence, one that he attributes to a family member. He closes his eyes against the intrusion, not noticing that the body that emerges from the brush doesn't belong to a Nara. It's mess of dark blue locks, hurried steps and not paying attention to where it's going.

Abruptly the body plops onto his, most of this weight settling on his stomach and groin. Opening his eyes, he sees her. She's a mess, blubbering out somewhat coherent apologies as she tries to get off of him, only succeeding in kneeing him in the groin.

"Hinata..." it's a pained hiss and it doesn't catch her attention. Instead she only cries harder as she tries to get off, doing more damage than good.

"Hinata" he repeats, but she doesn't stop moving. He can't take much more of this, so he screams, "Hinata!"

It finally catches her attention, halting her in her tracks above him. Wide teary, pale eyes stare down at him. And he finds himself, lifting his hand to wipe the flood away, but she flinches and pulls away slightly. Then she collapses back onto him, her face tucked into his neck and lets the tears fall, even more violently than before.

He's shocked at first, but decides that she needs this, him to hold her as she cries. Or else she would've left by now. Or fainted. So he wraps his arms around her and lets her fall apart all the while vowing to ask her why she was being so troublesome when she calmed down.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 3. Tell me what you think. Again, if you don't like it, I will probably rewrite it. Oh and let me know if they characters are too OOC. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Kurenai Cakes**

**Haruhi (Japanese for Spring Day)*- The name of Hinata and Hanabi's mother**

**- she'll be way more important in the future**


End file.
